Chelsea Smile
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: Ash was the first biker girl she'd ever seen, and after being kicked out of her group way back, she thought that was it. But then she stumbles across Charming to get away from them, and there she finds the Sons of Anarchy. Coincidentally Chibs - who's come to trust her far more than she feels she should be. Chibs & OC M for swearing and smutty smut smut
1. Chapter 1

**This is a very short into into my new obsession Sons of Anarchy!**

**And Chibs I love Chibs. Anyway, I can promise it'll get better, so yeah please enjoy and review and whatnot. **

Chibs was having a relatively good day. The sun was shining, the money was in and he knew there was a party to look forward too later, life was pretty sweet. He leaned against his bike and chucked Jax a light, watching as the Mayans stood around something – he was pretty sure it wasn't a person. But whatever or whoever it was they were all kicking the crap out of it. He glanced at Jax before turning his eyes back onto the scene as it evolved in front of him.

(break in page)

Ash was having a long day. Her hair was tangled to shit where she'd been riding for so long and she was fucked if she was wearing her helmet for the whole ride in this heat. She'd driven past a moderately priced looking hotel five minutes back. She was looking forward to the warm shower as soon as she brought some smokes. She paid the cashier and tried to stop her short blond hair from sticking up at all angles as she strolled out of the shop.

When she saw them she could almost feel her blood boil. She didn't give a shit that she had no protection with her. She didn't give a shit that her gun was in her back. Those _fucks_ were kicking her god damned bike.

"Hey?" Ash yelled, reading the tags on the back of their jackets. "Dirty fucking Mayans what the fuck do you think you're doing with my fucking bike?" She screamed, catching their attention as she stalked towards them. The cigarette packet long forgotten lying on the floor as her hands clenched into fists. She was about to swing a punch around one of their mocking _shitty _faces when she felt a strong arm pull her backwards.

"Aye lass, that's enough. You don't know what you're getting yourself into," she heard a rough accented voice whisper into her ear as he prevented her from lunging at them.

She could hear some sort of an exchange behind her and out of the corner of her eye she could see the blond one moving her bike with him, and slinging her back over his shoulder. She could feel the arm around her relax slightly after they walked a few steps away when she heard.

"That's right don't start what you can't finish you stupid bitch."

And without a warning, she slipped from his grasp. With all of her might spinning around and slamming the palm of her hand into the assholes Mayans nose. Watching as he stumbled backwards, his eyes surprised as they look at her before she stalked off.

"You're lucky they didn't blow your head off," the blond one said to her as they leaned on the wall. Her hands were still clenched into fists as she watched the Mayans ride away.

"Fuck it?" she snorted and shook her head. "I'm Ash by the way," she said softly.

"Jax," he said, grinning at her as he patted her dented bike. "I'll assume this is yours?"

"My baby," she grinned back, turning to face the one who'd pulled her away. "An' you are?"

"I'm Chibs," his accent sounded like music to Ash's ears. She'd always fucking loved accents that were any different to her Southern bell. "And tell me are you always that stupid?"

"Nearly always," she countered back, her eyes narrowing at him immediately. "I can take care of myself thank you very much."

"No I don't think you can," he replied icily.

"Then you're wrong Chibby," she smirked, taking a few small steps forward.

"Hey guys," Jax said, pulling Ash's attention away from Chibs and onto him. "You need a ride home or anything Ash? We can fix your bike up for you at the Garage we own."

"I don't want to cause any trouble," she said, trying to push away the desire for a cigarette without having to damage her pride and asking for a smoke off either of them. She assumed that Jax noticed her gaze on the cigarette hanging between his lips and handed it to her silently. Ash grinned taking a deep drag before she continued. "I'm not from around here. Was going to crash in the hotel back up that way actually."

"It's no trouble," Jax smiled. "I'll ride you over there now if you want. Chibs you can call Half Sack and get him to pick this up?" He said, not waiting for a reply from him as he climbed onto his bike with Ash sitting behind him.

With a resigned sigh Chibs lent back on the wall and phoned Juice, watching Jax's bike speed away.

**Whatcha think? Please review and follow if you like!**


	2. Shower Confidence

**This is a very short into into my new obsession Sons of Anarchy!**

**And Chibs I love Chibs. Anyway, I can promise it'll get better, so yeah please enjoy and review and whatnot. **

Ash relaxed under the warm water, letting it work out the kinks on her back as she thought back to the offer Jax made to her on the phone. In the week or so she'd been in town she'd been invited to several of the clubhouse parties and each time she'd declined. But this time she told him she'd let him know.

'_Why'd I do that?' _she berated herself, sighing as she felt the warm water cascade over her back. She knew why she wanted to go so much. She missed it. It was that plain and simple. She slowly turned the hot water off and wrapped the towel around her chest. Padding to sit on the hotel bed, her brain whirling at a thousand miles an hour.

'_Did she want to be part of a gang again? To fight in a war?' _

God yes, she knew she did. She yearned for the gun in her hand, the joy of riding in a pack with your brothers. Goddamnit she'd gotten to the point where she even missed the smell of leather. Not allowing herself to wear any of her usual clothes around the town. Trying to see what it felt like to fit in.

And god did she hate it, she grit her teeth, she missed it all. She missed the bikes, the guns, the leather and the _sex_. She was by no means a sweet butt but if she was drunk and she thought that she could die tomorrow, there was no harm in satisfying that need.

Within that second she decided to go. There was no point in trying to fit in, trying to be _normal_. Why the fuck would she want to be normal? She asked herself as she threw the clothes which were buried at the bottom of her bag on before moving onto applying her make up. She refused to let herself stop – to back out – until she was ready. She took a deep drag out of one of her smokes before calling Jax back. She at herself in the mirror as she tried to calm her breathing.

She was wearing black leather leggings and a simple low cut baggy black top. She grinned at her reflection, she loved this. This was the her that she loved, she could almost feel the excitement in her bones.

"Hey," she heard Jax voice call out the receiver pulling her out of her reviver.

"Hey Jax, it's Ash. The option to coming by yours still on for tonight?" She asked, taking another drag of the cigarette.

"Sure, you want a lift?" he asked. He could hear laughter and playful yelling in the back ground.

"If that's alright, I'm still at the hotel." She said, scooping her leather rucksack from the floor and heading out the door.

"Sure thing I'll send Chibs over to pick you up." Jax said, and before Ash got the chance to open her mouth and protest he'd hung up and Ash was left on the curb a lot less confident than when she'd left her room.

(Break in page)

Chibs wasn't particularly over excited to have to go and play taxi. He did however have to take a double take when he parked his bike by her. And hell did she look a lot different than when he'd last seen her.

"Alrigh'," he said after parking the bike, handing her a helmet as she warily took it. He liked the way her eyes darted all over him and didn't even focus on his scars spreading from ear to ear. He wasn't ashamed of them – he just hated the way that people looked at him.

"I feel like we got off on the wrong foot," she said. The nervous grin on her face made Chibs smile somewhat reassuringly at her. "My names Ash."

"Aye, Chibs." He muttered, letting her clamber onto the back of his bike. Chibs whished that he'd drunk more alcohol before he left – it was going to be one of those nights.

**I apologise that it's so short. But I have an English essay due Friday & a sociology exam but I felt as if I didn't get some of the ideas out of my head for this then I'd cry. So yeah, please review, follow or even favourite! **

**Most of all enjoy!**


	3. Oh The Irony

**Hey, I know I said I was so busy and you're probably thinking I'm overreacting buuuut I get really bored in Philosophy. Normally I find it interesting but urgh, I shan't start complaining about it otherwise I'll never stop. But I thought I'd show you guys a chapter anyway and I'd love to know what you think.**

**Sadly I do not own any of the SOA characters which is a shame because I love Chibs. Anyway, I can promise it'll get better, so yeah please enjoy and review and whatnot. **

Chibs frowned into his drink as he felt the haze of jealousy clouding his mind as he looked up and saw Ash laughing at Juice and Half Sack. Which was fair enough, he tried to counter the jealous thoughts. She must only be what – twenty? He was dirty for thinking of her like that. But he couldn't help it, the way the leggings hug her legs. And the _leather_ oh god. He was sure he'd never seen anyone as sexy as her, she had nothing on the sweet butts.

He tried to convince himself that he was happy that Ash was getting along with Juice and Half Sack, they were a closer age and he did like the way her face lit up when she smiled. He wished that he'd made her laugh like that in the conversation which that'd had as soon as they pulled up. And in those ten minutes he'd forgotten about Fiona, which was no mean feat but the unsuspecting girl had managed to do it.

"Brother are you going to sit here with a face like that all night come on," Jax smiled at him. Stumbling over, slamming his drink onto the bar which made Chibs only take a longer drink.

"Come on brother, if you won't do something with that fine piece of ass then I will," Tigs sniggered into his ear with the grin on his face as he walked past Chibs and over to Ash.

"Hey," Chibs could hear Tig introduce himself, with the kind of smile and confidence which Chibs knew usually had girls jumping into his bed within seconds.

"Hey," he watched Ash put on a more reserved smile, but he could see the amused shine in her eyes from where he was sitting at the bar. "I'm not a sweet butt," she said chucking before Tig even got the chance to speak again.

"That's not what I was after love," Tig smiled winningly again, before almost falling over his own feet and stumbling towards the group of blond sweet butts.

Chibs picked up the bottle of whiskey and took a large gulp for courage. He could do this he reasoned, he knew he could. He didn't know why but he knew he wanted to mark her, he wanted her and part of him thought that it wasn't only in the lusty way.

"Aye you alrigh' girl," Chibs said. Sending Juice and Half Sack a glare which made the pair of them scarper but he didn't think Ash noticed. Now he was so close to her he could see the effect the alcohol was having on her. Her cheeks had a dark red blush to them and she looked different than before. More radiant, as if she was in her element.

"Yeah," she smiled, taking a packet of smokes out of her leather jacket and passing one to him. Lighting her cigarette before she carried on talking. "I've missed all of this, a lot." She gestured around the clubhouse. Ash's eyes settling on him which didn't help to stem the less-than-sweet thoughts he was having about her body.

"What cha do before all this girl?" He asked, finding the fact that she'd been in a clubhouse like this before intriguing. Especially coupled with her claim she wasn't a sweet butt.

"In a gang like this," she grinned slightly. Almost wistful. Drawing his attention to her neck as she tapped the bandage on her neck, but he found himself simply staring at her neck. Wondering what it'd feel like if he ran his tongue along the side of her neck. His focus was snapped back when he saw what she was actually trying to draw his attention back too.

"Wha' happened?" he growled, hating the possessiveness which already covered his body. But he couldn't think of it. The girl in front of him was cocky and arrogant, yes but could he actually hurt her? He gave another glance over her slender frame and shook his head. No. He couldn't even think about it.

"I was in a gang like this, about three and a half days ride from here," she muttered, downing the whiskey in the glass before carrying on and Chibs was mesmerized. "And I was good y'know? As good as any of them. And to begin with, once I'd proved myself they didn't really care what was between my legs. Or lack thereof really," she chuckled. "But things got worse, they did worse shit for more money," she waved her hand gesturing at everyone around her. "You know how it is Chibby doll. You do what they tell ya' and that's that but…" she hesitated slightly before turning to face Chibs and he couldn't help but to put a soft hand on her arm. "We lent some crack head money. A _lot _of money so he could start a business. Which I said was a stupid idea before it was even brought to the table, there was no way in hell he was going to pay us back. And I was right, when he didn't there was the whole threatening and breaking and then one day I came back to the clubhouse and they'd gone too far. They'd taken his five year old boy and were talking about doing all that weird shit like cutting ears off and sending them in the post," she cocked an eyebrow before continuing. "And I'd been there for half my life now, I know when they're being serious or not. And they would've done it – I believe that. So I took the kid and ran. Dropped him off at the cops and I am not ashamed about it. I don't give a fuck if you think I'm a rat it was the right thing to do I had no other options." She spat out so violently that for a moment Chibs was shocked before he lounged back in the seat.

"Lass I didn't say you were a rat did I?" Chibs replied calmly, trying to think about what he'd do in that situation.

She chuckled and Chibs liked the way that sounded coming from her lips. "They beat the shit out of me when they found me. Our tag was a flame behind our ear. Ironically they burnt it off." She rubbed at the bandage hesitantly. "I just don't like the way it looks."

"Aye," he muttered. Looking at the women in front of him in awe. Jesus she was gorgeous, Chibs wondered what her pretty face would look like when he was fucking her. How her soft accent would sound when she's moaning his name.

"That blond sweet butt over there has been eyefucking you since you sat down Chibs. I'd say you should go and hit some of that," she laughed.

"Nah," Chibs smiled at her, leaning closer to her. Able to smell whatever perfume she was wearing which did nothing to stop his aching hard on. "I think I've found what I'm looking for." He breathed, his face itching closer to hers.

"Didn't you hear what I said Chibby?" she breathed, making no effort to move away. "I'm no mans sweet butt."

"You don't have to be my sweet butt," he replied as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"Well," she grinned, her lips tantalisingly close to his. "You can at least by a gal a drink first." She muttered, the amused smirk back in her eyes he noted.

He let her take the almost empty whiskey bottle from his grasp slowly opening it as he slid out of his privet seat to get some more alcohol. He turned around when he felt her eyes burning into the back of his head and watched with apt attention when he realised what she was doing. Ever so slowly she was wrapping her tongue around the tip of the bottle and swirling it slightly in a way which made Chibs feel like a horny teenager again. Before taking a long gulp and setting the glass bottle on the table. She kept her eye contact on him, he noted, until she ducked off outside.

'_It's going to be a good night,'_Chibs thought to himself as he weaved through all the people to get outside.

**So yeah, please review, follow or even favourite! **

**Most of all enjoy!**


	4. Drunk Promises

Chibs followed Ash outside. Not entirely sure what he expected or wanted. Well he knew what he wanted, to have her pretty lips around his dick. But another part of him wanted more than that from her. For the first time in a while when he was thinking about fucking a girl he didn't mentally replace her face with Fionas.

_But why_? Chibs thought to himself as he walked behind her. She was basically the same as his brothers. _But with a damn nicer body_. He thought has watched her ass sway as she walked.

She sat down on one of the wooden picnic tables and gestured for him to join her before she lit a smoke, passing him one.

"What about you Chibster?" Ash asked, a smile slipping onto her face.

"Chibster? Where'd you get tha' one from lass?" he asked, settling down next to her. A shiver of excitement went down his spine when her hand rose to lightly trace the scars on his face.

"I'll assume you didn't get those for no reason," she said softly, smiling lightly.

"Aye," he said. Idly wondering why he was even telling her. She was _nothing _to him apart from a pretty piece of ass who had a nice face, he tried to tell himself but the words were already tumbling from his mouth. "I was in Ireland with my wife and daughter and this man... Jimmy O' wanted what I had and made sure that I was outta the picture."

Chibs had no idea what was going through Ash's mind as they sat their in silence, the only noise was the loud shouts from the clubhouse. And oddly enough Chibs didn't mind, the only downside was that he wanted to know what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly and for a moment Chibs didn't think he heard her right. "That it happened to you. Things in this world are shit aren't they?"

Chibs didn't know how to answer her question. The sadness in her voice weighed her down and from her expression on her face it made her look older.

"How old are you lass?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Twenty four," she muttered.

"Aye I'm an old man compared you to," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Least you have a place in life though," she said thoughtfully. "I don't have shit anymore because I did the right thing."

"You've got your whole life 'head of you girlie. You can do whatever you want."

"That's the problem isn't it Chibs," she turned to face him. "I can't. And one of the one things I do want to do I can't. Not even the daughters will accept me because I was in a crew with men and-" she stopped abruptly. Pulling herself off the table and extending her hand to Chibs.

"Ignore me, I can be a bitch sometimes," she said. The happiness back in her voice but Chibs couldn't help but to notice the sadness in her eyes.

"Ash," he whispered in her ear as he followed her back into the clubhouse. "I can talk to my brothers. You could have a place here."

Chibs wondered how many men had seen the smile which he just had. The first honest smile he'd seen in a while and it changed her face. It made him wonder of her life before this, or what it'd be like if she did something normal.

"We both know that won't happen Chibby," she said but he could still see the corner of her lips tilting into a smile before she leant over and planted a kiss on his cheek. Which was when he made the promise to himself. Ash would join the Sons of Anarchy California.

(insert break in page)

Ash groaned as she opened her eyes and it took her a moment to remember where she was. Although she still couldn't remember how she fell asleep on the pool table. Or why when she opened her eyes she was upside down.

She mumbled a string of curse words as she tried to pull herself off the pool table. Lifting her head up to see what the heavy weight was stopping her legs from moving. She smiled slightly as she looked at Juice asleep, his head resting on her lap. For a moment she silently 'awwed' at his peaceful expression before she lifted her leg in a swift movement kicking him in the head. Juice's eyes snapped open and for a moment he looked alarmed before he saw her. She flashed him a smile before she slid off the pool table, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Your neck hurt?" She spun around to see who was speaking and to her surprise it was Jax.

"Oh hi. Uh yeah," she laughed nervously before lethargically walking over to sit on the stool beside him as he pushed a coffee in her direction.

"Chibs did try and get you to move but man," he laughed. "You were out like a light."

"Sorry," Ash hung her head, lighting a smoke as she did so and almost immediately wishing she didn't. Her head was already pounding from the hangover and the nicotine rush didn't particularly help. "I think I got a bit too pissed."

"Nah. You handled yourself better than most of us did. But I do have something to talk to you about," he said. His tone turning from playful to serious.

"Yeah?" Ash tried to say nonchalantly but her insides were bubbling with excitement. Did Chibs actually mean what he said.

"Chibs spoke to me last night. Apparently you want to be part of Samcro?" Jax asked her, lounging back in his chair.

"It'd be nice," she tried to say in the same monotone voice. "I wanted to get away from it all originally. But once you have a taste," she muttered. "It was just an idea."

"You were in one before, Chibs told me about it. I'd like to give you a chance," Jax said smiling winningly at her. "We have a _financial _problem that we need plenty of help with. Let's see how much money you can come up with in three days to help the club, and we can see where we go from there.

The cynical voice in the back of Ash's head was telling her that Jax had no intention of backing her up. Or introducing her into actual club life but they were having financial problems and they needed all the help they could get.

"Sure thing. Matter how I get this money?" Ash asked none the less, pulling herself to her feet.

"Come to me with your plans and I'll let you know if they can work," Jax said.

"Can I get help from any of your guys?" Ash asked, cocking an eyebrow at Jax. "I might be good but not foolproof."

"As long as you ain't distracting them from any club business they're yours."

As Ash left she wondered if Jax could see the cogs already spinning in her head. She knew what do do.

_And god had she missed this._

**Thank you for every single one of you who has reviewed, followed or favourited it means so much to me every time I get the email through and it motivates me to write more. **

**So yeah I'd to hear what you think (review ;D) and thank you all so much**

**hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Nine Thousand Dollar Promise

**Thank you guys to all the reviews! **

**Shirleypositive72: Always update more for you! And many great more nights to come.  
I think Jax would like to mean what he says but no matter how much he might want such a thing to happen, they'd need a unanimous vote.**

**Medousaki: Thank you aha, all of the reviews I get help to keep me motivated. **

**Bunnygal83: I think they'll make each other work for it, I relationship within the biker gang could never be simple!  
And yeah sorry I am, I try but my slang always ends up slipping in, let me know if you notice any more and I'll do my best to change it! **

**Anyway, onwards with the story! **

Chibs barely remembered the previous night, the taste of whiskey still in his mouth. One of the few things he remembered was his promise to Ash, and the smile on her face.

'_Damnit,'_ he grumbled to himself. Cursing for promising her such a stupid thing. Clay would never vote that in and Chibs wasn't entirely sure he'd want him too. The girl was a size of a twig and she walked around with her heart on her sleeve.

Which was why he was so surprised to find Ash sitting outside the clubhouse in the full glare of the sunshine.

She'd obviously gone home, she'd changed her clothes. Instead she was wearing a pair of small black shorts over a pair of tights and a loose fitting black top and she looked mighty fine in his opinion. He noticed that she was perched on the edge of her bike and a grin on her face looked brighter than the sun. In his opinion anyway.

"Thank you Chibs," Ash smirked, walking towards them. "Jax spoke to me. You guys free?"

"Jax spoke to you about what?" Tig asked, blundering forwards towards Ash.

"'Bout your financial problems. How I can help, see how that leads," She smirked again and Chibs thought that was an expression which was most fitting on her face. It summed her up entirely – cocky and mischievous.

"And how do you expect to help us little missy. Why don't you just go inside and clean sommat?" Tig replied. His eyes raking over her body in ways which made Chibs want to pull his eyes out. But he couldn't, _not until she's my old lady._ Chibs thought but tried to forget that idea as soon as it became present and instead laughed at Tig and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Ain't you got some work in tha' garage anyway?" Chibs laughed and put his arm around Ash when Tig walked in the opposite direction. "What do you need help with then lass."

"I know how to get you some money. Quite a lot of money really. Nine thousand dollars at least to be exact." She laughed and slid out of his grasp. Who's in gents?"

**I'm sorry it's so short. I suck I know but I wanted action in the next chapter (many types of action) and delve into all the nitty gritty type of story but urgh I needed to get this out first!**

**Review (because you love me and I'll give you cookies pls) **

**xox**


	6. Pissing Contest

Ash watched Juice, Happy and Chib's face turn from bemusement to amazement when she told them her plan.

She smiled smugly as she finished, watching as the men in front of her exchanged raised eyebrows. Admittedly it wasn't her best thought out plan, but if all went as planned then there would be no retaliation. And retaliation wasn't really something the club could afford at the moment.

"Sounds like a good plan lass, but why am I the driver?" Chibs asked and Ash groaned internally. The last thing she needed was a testosterone contest to go pissing all over her plans.

"Because," she began before hesitating. Looking at Juice and Happy before she continued. "When I was running with my other gang we helped to set this guy up. They're always accompanied by two _darker skinned_ bodyguards. With your hoods up," she gestured at Happy and Juice. "You two could fill that role. You Chibs, you're pretty damn fair skinned. And recognisable."

"What do we do with the bodyguards?" Juice asked after a few seconds when Chibs didn't respond.

"Nothin'. Knock them out. They don't pack, they're just for show. Was our way of conning him to get more money. Told him they were professional girls when they were just cheap street girls, we kept more of the profit." Ash shrugged. "They park around the corner from his, he somehow believes it was more discrete that way. I'll go and talk to Jax about it and permitting he says okay, they're there at eight every evening. So I'll meet you here at seven?" Ash walked off with a smile etching on the corner of her lips and murmurs of agreement in her ears.

(Insert break in page.)

Ash rode into the Teller-Morrow garage several hours later. Her bare skin was stinging from the wind exposure form riding her bike, but all in all she was more afraid about the boys responses.

She knew that this would get them one of the money which they so much needed. But she was also hyper aware that what she was wearing didn't help her to become part of the club, instead it just flaunted how feminine she actually was. She rationalised that downside of this plan that they'd see her as more a 'women' but the positive was that hopefully she'd get the money. Get the money get into the club.

"Wow," she heard Juice mutter and as she lifted her head up she watched Half Sacks mouth drop.

'_Tell a man you need them to ship guns and they come up with all kinds of plans. Flash them your tits and they're speechless.'_ She thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm a woman, did you really not notice," she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"We noticed, we just didn't think you'd be that hot," Tig commented. "You getting all dressed up for us?"

Ash smirked and ran her hands over the leather corset, pulling the black lace shawl around her shoulders as the night air sent shivers down her spine.

"You wish," she laughed. Flipping Tig off but the smile on her face betrayed her, enjoying the banter between them already.

"We'd better get going then. Now," Chibs said shortly. Barging past her and into the van.

And for a second Ash thought she heard a jealous tint to his voice, but dismissed it as she walked towards the van.

**Jealous?**

**Chibs?**

**Ohhh, anything you want to see at all or anything you can think of to make it better?**

**Please review and what not, I hope you enjoyed!**

**I'm sorry it's so short and it's been a while but I will update more and more now I've read Shakespeare (I hate it) but thank god it's over!**

**Love your faces.**


	7. The whore and dicks

**There were no reviews on the last chapter, come'on reviews = fuel :3**

An hour later and her, Happy, Juice and Chibs were all dangling their legs out of the van, leaving the doors wide open.

"You sure this is smart?" Juice asked nervously. "Dangling pussy in front of him? I mean he could hurt you."

"Urgh," Ash muttered. Visibly shivering as she nudged Jucie with her shoulder. "Please do not say that word it is so gross."

"What pussy?" Juice asked, a grin appearing on his face, even coaxing a smirk from Happy.

"Juice," she whined. A smile of her own appearing as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"Well you do look nice," Juice said after a pause. "Make sure you don't get hurt."

"I won't. I know that he's got a panic button underneath his chair. To alert the police or whoever he has in his pocket. Shouldn't be too hard to get him away," she shrugged. Putting her hand lightly on Juice's back as to try and reassure him. And in that second, she could've sworn out of the corner of her eye she saw a jealous look cross Chib's face.

"Company," he said gruffly. Nodding in the direction of the voices, drawing Ash back into the task at hand.

"Let's go," it was Happys gravelly voice who gave the command. So they all jumped out of the van, landing in the path of the 'whore and dicks' as Chibs elected to call them.

Ash watched as the women opened her mouth to scream, and her fists began to fly out of their own accord. Leaving the red head knocked out within moments next to the two security guards.

"Well," Ash huffed as she looked down at them, before breaking into a large grin. "You two ready?"

Ash felt the knot twisting in her stomach tighten when the door opened and she was met with Mr. Edwards lecherous smile.

"You're a bit different to my usual," he commented but none the less she saw his eyes travel appreciatively down her body. Causing her skin to crawl and her fists tighten.

"The usual couldn't make it," she replied, forcing a smile on her face. "They thought I'd be a good enough replacement," she tried to say seductively but the urge to just smash his face in seemed more tempting by the second.

"That you are," he replied. Walking into the house and gesturing for her to follow. She exchanged a dark look with Juice and Happy before she walked into the only room in the house she'd ever seen.

Once she reached the door she nodded at Happy and Juice, signalling for each of them to stand either side of the door before she closed it. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore Mr Edward's presence and instead she tried to concentrate on the tacky red colour on the walls as she tried to move her hips to the music as she put her hand around the pole. She spun around the pole, in what she hoped was a provocative way.

"You look like a bad girl," she heard him moan. The lecherous look in his eyes made her want to smack him there and then. But the chance of joining Sons of Anarchy weighed too high on her mind, which was the only thing which kept her impulsive anger out of control. She unclenched her fist and focused on getting the job to go smoothly.

That resolve however was nearly abolished when she realised that he had his dick out. She tried to push down the bile which was creeping up her throat before she spoke.

"I am," she bit her lip. Hoping it came off as seductive and not pissed. "You should punish me. I've been so bad."

She slid off the podium as he rose from his chair, she could see the eager grin on his face from where she stood waiting for him. He was almost in front of her when he saw realisation cloud his features.

"Ash?" the puzzled expression pushed her into rage as she let the anger boil over. Her fist flying out and connecting with the side of his head. Sending shooting pains from her hand to her elbow, regardless she kept pounding into the side of his head.

"You know," he said weakly. "They won't be happy with you doing this."

"I don't give a shit," she snarled. The dread clouding the anger but she raised her first none the less. She paused, leaving her fist positioned above her head as she ducked her head. "You know," she whispered into his ear. "You have a really small dick." Before letting her fist fall, knocking him out.

"Juice, Happy," she called out. Wiping a concoction of his blood and hers from her knuckles onto the discarded shawl. "Happy make sure he doesn't try anything please. Juice can you help me out?" He beckoned for him to follow her. Leading him up the stairs and finding the safe room.

She flashed him a smile once they found it. Her fingers working swiftly on the dense locks with an ease that she missed. After a minute or so, she could hear the self-satisfactory click of the locks opening.

"Here," she passed the organised piles of money to Juice who then placed them into the large duffle bag. Her hands lingering over the small white bags of coke before she threw them to Juice.

"Throw them the fuck away," she said shortly. Before all but running out of the room.

**Ohhh, anything you want to see at all or anything you can think of to make it better?**

**Please review and what not, I hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll be pumping out more chapters today yaaaay free day! **

**Love your faces.**


	8. Pushing Away Pussy

**Hi my beaut' readers. How're you all?  
I couldn't help but to notice my last chapter had no reviews and I love your reviews they make me so happy omg. So you know please please. **

**I love you all! **

**Please enjoy **

Ash was happy to see Jax as soon as they pulled into the parking lot of Teller Motel. She no longer felt self-conscious about her skimpy outfit. She didn't think anything could dampen her mood now, she felt as if she was made of sunshine.

"Here," she grinned at him. Throwing the duffle bag onto the table in front of him. Taking a smoke from Jax as he sent her a matching grin. "Just over nine thousand in there. No repercussions on you guys at all."

Jax nodded, and kept the smile on his face. "So there were no complications?"

Ash refused to let her grin falter, on a scale of one to ten. She rationalised – it didn't really matter. "He recognised me, could tell the gang I was with before. But," she shrugged, placing a hand on Jax's back. "It won't blow on you and I can deal with it."

"You sure about that?" he asked. And Ash was touched to see the concern in his eyes.

"I can take care of myself," she replied. "I am however going to get changed now," she laughed.

"I don't think," Jax began. "That I'll be able to mention to the club that you want to join until this is all blown over. Just because," he sighed and Ash could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"I know and it's fine Jax. Still around to help – if you'll have me?" Ash teased before she walked back into the clubhouse.

Insert page break here

Chibs couldn't get the image of Ash in the tight fitting corset out of his head, it was something about the alluring curves which he wasn't entirely aware she had. He'd always thought that those baggy tops were hiding something underneath but _damn_.

He tried to stop thinking about it, and concentrate on the conversation that was going on around him, taking a swig of the lukewarm beer in his head. The alcohol not helping the jealousy which spread through him when she saw her sitting next to Juice. And to his surprise totally at ease with the croweaters which were perched on every other sons lap. He was vaguely aware of the blond haired crow eater on his lap but to him she was inadequate, not only body wise – because she did _not_ have a patch on Ash – but their conversation as well.

He was never particularly fussed with the stupidity of the crow eaters before – as long as they knew how to suck dick nothing else mattered – but he wanted to talk to Ash. He liked the pleasant lilt her accent gave her words, and the way she deflected any question in such a way that you wouldn't notice until you thought about it. She was like a damn puzzle.

He was pulled out of his thought as he heard Happy laugh. It was such a rare sound that everyone on the table momentarily fell silent.

"You goin' to share with the class brotha?" Bobby asked with an easy grin on his face. Once his words broke the silence, more chatter started off around the table but Chibs was happy listening in on their conversation.

"This little one," Happy said, making Ash pull a disgruntled face once she realised he was talking about her. "She thinks she would beat me in a match."

When Happy finished there were a few more laughs to be heard around the table. And part of Chibs wanted to see that fight. Watching her lash out at the red head earlier made Chibs strangely hot, he'd never seen such an empowered women. Yes Fiona was loud and brash but he saw the power in Ash.

"I could," she said stubbornly. "Or I'd at least give it a fucking good go," she broke into a smile and Chibs swore that Ash winked at him. From where he was sitting opposite her he could see the effect which the alcohol was having on her.

"What'd be the point of that? It's not a womens place." she heard the crow eater on Tig's lap say loudly. Her nasal voice piercing through the air, as Chibs lifted his head he noticed the dirty look that she threw Ash.

"Did I ask your opinion bitch?" Ash replied, cocking an eyebrow but her tone didn't change, a malicious smile spreading across her lips. Making the hair on the back of Chibs' neck stand on end.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," the blond crow eater snarled.

"I wasn't telling you what to do dumb ass," Ash smiled again, leaning forwards. "But I will tell you to shut the fuck up."

"Up," Tig said, tapping the too skinny women on the ass. Practically forcing her out of her seat on his lap, an unusual sight to say the least – Tig pushing away pussy.

"What?" The blond asked, outraged. Chibs was pretty sure he'd fucked her before but for the life of him he couldn't remember her name.

"I've heard about the punches she throws. I ain't getting in her fucking way when she punches you," Tig growled. Glaring at the women as she stumbled upwards.

"I didn't do anything. I just expressed my opinion. Not my fault she's a stupid bitch, women aren't meant to be in your way," she said. Her voice high and her expression self-righteous. Which as Chibs clearly saw didn't do anything to stop the scowl darkening on Ash's face.

In a flash everything changed. Ash was no longer sitting opposite him; instead she had leapt over the table and was standing in-between him and Tig. Leaving Chibs with an excellent view of her ass.

"You want to know the difference between me and you bitch? I don't need to suck their dicks to help them out." Ash snarled, squaring up into her face. Chibs thought that the look on the crow eaters face was priceless and he wished he had a camera. With him facing Ash's back he could only wonder the anger that would be plastered across her face.

"Bet you couldn't even do that properly," the crow eater spat out into her face from courage that Chibs didn't know the unnamed women beheld.

"I suggest," Ash said quietly, her hands balled into tight fists. "That you walk out that door _now_ and do not return. You got it?"

"I won't let you push me around," the crow eater snapped. Pushing Ash, clearly thinking that the few inches she had on her would give her the advantage.

Ash stumbled back slightly, her ass brushing against Chibs arm. Despite it all – despite it being an accident he still felt an electric shock go down his spine. He didn't have time to dwell on that though when she spoke again. Her voice still eerily calm, stepping forwards so once again she was squaring up to her.

"You stupid fucking cunt," she said. Her fists coiling before lashing out. The crow eaters nose making a sickening crunch as Ash's fists connected with it. The crow eater falling to the ground in a mass of skinny limbs. Ash slamming her leg into the blonds stomach causing another crunch to echo through the air, before snatching a handful of her hair and much to Chibs' amusement dragging her across the wooden floor towards the door. Stopping just before she was at the door before squatting down to her level.

"You never fucking talk to me like that, or even look at me. You stupid bitch," she hissed before literally throwing her out of the clubhouse.

As soon as the door shut on the crow eaters face, Chibs saw Ash's shoulders visibly relax before she turned around, earning approving cat-calls and laughs from the men around the table. Ash flashing each of them a smile before pulling the crumpled back of cigarettes from her pocket and lighting one.

Chibs shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to cover up his hard one from watching Ash fight.

He knew one thing though – with Ash around it was certainly going to be eventful.

And the croweater on his lap simply wasn't going to cut it.

**I thought a little light hearted chatting and bitch fighting would be nice before the heavy shit begins. I hope you enjoyed. **

**(please review omg)**


	9. Ivory

Ash lounged back on the chair, picking at the muffin which Bobby had given her. It wasn't the worst thing she'd ever eaten but it didn't quench the hunger for a home cooked meal. She shook her head slightly, trying to knock the homesick thoughts from her head – it's not as if she could go home. And Ash had a personal philosophy which she tried to live by, if you can't fix it don't be sad about it.

She poured herself another cup of coffee and tried to cheer herself up, wondering idly if Half Sack would drop her off at an estate agents or whatever so she could get herself an actual flat. Seeing as repos was the only thing they'd let her do. She stifled a grin as she thought about Tig and Chibs exasperation when they tried to teach her the ins and out of car engines. Or metal death traps as she preferred to think of them.

She had no idea how long she'd sat there, silently musing to herself. But with a shock she watched as most of the SAMCRO members burst through the flimsy doors and made a beeline towards Church. Ignoring Ash's cocked eyebrow which was all she expected if she was honest. She may have helped them out countless times already but she still wasn't patched in – so they told her only what they wanted too.

"Hey," she beckoned for Half Sack to come closer as he loitered nervously behind the bar. "What happened?"

"Well uh," he ran a hand through his hair nervously. "They arrested Chibs. Apparently because he uh... Raped that girl. You know when you, him, Happy and Juice all went on that job – she's gone to the police."

Ash wondered if she startled him as she jumped upright, placing her hand on his. "Did they arrest anyone else? Juice or Happy? Say anything about me?"

"No, just Chibs. Why?"

"You're going to have to run me down to the station in a minute. But pick a nondescript car. Not the tow truck okay?" Ash asked, not giving him time to answer as she pelted down to the room where she stashed her bag.

Insert Page Break

Ash smoothed down the front of her crisp white shirt as she pulled herself out of the car. Pulling the overpriced sunglasses down as she shut the door. Giving Half Sack instructions to stay where he was until she came back.

She walked up the stairs of the station, hating the way the pencil skirt limited her movement as she fixed a smile onto her face.

"Excuse me?" She asked in the poshest voice she could muster. "Who would I talk to about someone arresting the wrong man?"

"That'd be me?" Ash heard someone say as she spun on her heels. Facing a middle aged man wearing the sheriff badge. Didn't Tig say something about having him in the clubs pocket? Either way she decided to play it safe.

"Hello, my name is Rose Conway. I'm a psychiatrist doing a few jobs here in Charming and I have just been informed you have arrested my client." She tried to say in her most authoritative tone. Trying to remember what her sister would've said before it all went to shit.

"And who might your client be?" He asked, his expression torn between amusement and curiosity.

"Fillip 'Chibs' Telford. I can provide you all the documents to prove that he was with me that night that he supposedly sexually assaulted that women." She said, handing him over the documents which she managed to forge in minutes. Rather well she thought to herself proudly.

"Photocopy these please," the Sheriff said as he handed the pieces of paper to the women sitting at the desk. "Do you have any I.D Miss Conway?"

"I certainly do. Would my authorisation card be acceptable – from the last place I worked at?" She enquired but handed him the card all the same. She was, for once, thankful that her and her sister were identical.

"Well this all seems to be in order," the sheriff said with the same look of amusement on his face as he handed her the card back. "I'll go and get him then."

Ash allowed herself to smile slightly as he walked away, presumably to go and retrieve Chibs.

"I didn't think that your friends could also be your clients?" she heard an officer ask her as he walked into the room. Scepticism covering his face.

"Mr. Telford isn't a friend officer. He's an client. A client who has been wrongfully jailed." She replied, trying to keep the icy tone out of her voice as she extended her hand. "Rose Conway."

"Officer Hale," he replied. Clearly not bothering to keep the ice out of his voice she thought with a scowl. "If you're not his friend then why do I see you riding with that club?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, trying to keep her cool as she tried to look bemused and not pissed. "You may have seen my sister Ivory riding on a bike, but I however do not. She was the one who referred me to Mr. Telford. Ah, there you are," she turned around and saw him standing there with a confused expression on his face. "Is that all officers?"

"For now," Officer Hale said – much to Ash's annoyance as she left the building. Closely followed by Chibs.

"Cheer up Chibs, I got you an out of jail free card," she tried to say to pull the grim expression from his face but as they walked towards the car he refused to even look at her. "Or not." She muttered as she clambered into the passenger seat next to Half Sack.

"You coming to the party tonight?" Half Sack asked after two minutes of silence as Chibs just sent glares to Ash whenever she glanced at him.

"I don't know. Might do," Ash shrugged as she lounged back. "The hotel get pissed when I get back at ridiculous 'o' clock in the morning though. Something about me being too loud. Not my fault their key is so fucking hard to find," she muttered more to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Well uh," Half Sack said nervously. "I've got a pretty big apartment and I was thinking about getting someone to crash with me to half the rent."

"Crash with you?" Ash pretended to say in mock horror as she nudged his shoulder. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"No," she watched him struggle to get out the words so she decided to end his misery.

"Seriously though – sounds good. If you don't mind me as a roomie," she chuckled. Pleased at the prospect of getting out of the god-damned hotel.

As soon as Half Sack pulled into Teller-Morrow, Chibs all but ripped the door from the hinges and ran inside. Ash could hear all the cries of his name from his brothers as he walked though the doors.

Lighting a cigarette before she walked in after him.

"Thanks Ash," Jax said as everyone approached her, giving their own calls of thanks and ruffling her slicked back hair.

"Just doing my bit to help. I woulda said but you guys were in Church. And the quicker you get 'em out the less time they have to build up an effective case."

"It's alright," he grinned. Ruffling her hair as he took a few steps backwards. The smile still on his face. "Shall I assume you want to get changed."

"Fuck yes," she laughed as she stalked towards the dorm with her bag in. Before she quickly peeled off her 'normal' clothes and replaced them with her usual black skinny jeans and plain black top. She peered into the dusty mirror and tried to get her hair to look presentable when the door flew open.

"What the hell was that?" Chibs all but growled. Slamming the door shut behind him.

"What the hell was what Chibs?" Ash asked, rolling her eyes before she turned to face him. Refusing to flinch when he bound towards her, their bodies almost touching as he towered over her.

"I don't need you cleaning up me' mess," he said venomously. Oh if looks could kill, Ash thought idly.

"I just fucking helped you out," Ash snapped back as she felt her own temper rise. "Where's the fucking crime in that?"

"Exactly," Chibs hissed as soon as the words left her mouth. "What you did was a fucking crime."

"They can't prove it. The forms were legit and if they search up my I.D – about Rose – then it's all legit." Ash threw back, wondering if he was actually concerned about her. Only just realising how close they'd gravitated to one and other. Their bodies touching, she could feel the heat radiating from his body, the ripples of his muscles as he tensed his shoulders.

Ash didn't know who kissed who. All she knew that Chibs lips ended up pressing against hers. They both pulled away after a second. Each looking at the other as if they'd gone crazy until Chibs flew forwards and with one hand he picked Ash up and put her on the table. Her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as his spare hand softly stroked her cheek with a gentleness he didn't know he still possessed after Fiona left.

Ash wrapped both of her arms around his neck. Enjoying the way his lips felt on hers, the ferocious need was something she hadn't experienced before and she loved it. She craved every ounce of passion he had as she moaned into his mouth, which only seemed to spur him on more. His lips pulling away from hers. Making her whimper slightly at the loss of contact until they dropped down to her neck. Chibs felt desperate to pull another moan from her lips – he liked the way it sounded coming from her. It sounded raw and so full of need that Chibs doubted he could ever deny her anything.

"We uh," Ash tried to say but she kept loosing her train of thought. All she could think about was how his lips felt on her neck. "We shouldn't be doing this." She eventually managed to say.

"Why not?" Chibs growled, pulling her close as his lips moulded with hers again.

"Because," she muttered breathlessly as she pulled away. "Because you're a Son. I just can't." She said and a part of her hated herself for even muttering that because he pulled away completely. But he didn't remove the hand from her cheek.

"That seems like a piss poor excuse lassy," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Ash muttered as she ducked her head down. Regret filled every part of her as she moved her legs from around his waist and pulled herself to her feet. Their bodies still touching though as Chibs didn't move.

"Don't be sorry Ivory," he smirked.

"Don't call me Ivory," she growled as he predicted she would. He couldn't help but to find that endearing as he remembered the way her lips felt on his.

"How'd ya' get Ash from Ivory?" He asked, begrudgingly taking a few steps backwards.

"My name," she muttered as she walked towards the door. "Is Ivory Ashlynn Conway. Hated Ivory and wasn't fond of Ashlynn. That's how I got Ash." She smiled slightly as she left the room.

**Ooh the beginning of Chibs and Ash's relationship – or will it only get worse from here on in?**

**Please review and enjoy – I know I haven't updated in a while but I've had to reviews to motivate me.**

**Remember reviews = fuel for le author **


	10. One shot Two shot Three shot Ten shot

Ash sat on her bike for a few moments after it was parked – staring at the steady flow of girls entering Cara Cara. She assumed that they all worked there, they seemed like _the type_. This was one of the few times where Ash wished that her body was different. Although she was petite her natural curves still tended to make themselves known in whatever she wore and it was at times like this that all the Sons remembered she was indeed a woman. Like all the scantily clad pussy which was around them which left them less likely to take her seriously.

She sighed as she lit a cigarette, swinging her legs off the bike to walk towards the entrance. Rolling her eyes as she watched a group of cackling Cara Cara girls made their way inside, sounding as if they were a bunch of Hyenas stalking their prey.

She flicked the cigarette onto the pavement and momentarily watched the embers die out before she titled her head up and walked inside. Straight away she found it hard not to stare at Chibs. He was sitting in a corner away mostly from everyone else. As soon as their eyes locked onto one another she mentally rebuked herself for even thinking about going over there.

All she craved – no _needed_ – was his touch. To feel his lips on hers and hear him whisper sweet nothings to her but she couldn't. Not in front of all these people, in front of all the other Sons. It's bad enough that she let Chibs see her like that but if the rest knew. Well she'd be just another piece of pussy.

"Alright Juice?" She chuckled as she sat down beside him, knocking back a shot or two before he answered.

"Oh hey Ash," he laughed, his eyes still glued on the girls tits as she pranced around in front of him.

"Seem like your enjoying yourself here Juicey," she laughed, unable to stop herself due to his gormless expression. Then it was time for another shot, and another. Perhaps one more.

The clear liquid burnt her throat but she couldn't be bothered to nurse a beer, or a southern comfort. She wanted to be drunk and she wanted it _now_. Chibs was staring at her, his stare penetrating through the back of her head and it took all of her self-control to not turn around. She did another shot, and then another.

"Woah, you want to slow down there?" Juice asked, but doing another shot with her all the same.

"Why should I?" She grinned, knocking another shot back before she carried on. "Maybe I just want to be utterly fucked."

"If that's what you want doll, all you gotta do is ask," Tig said as he balanced on the bar next to her. Ruffling her hair into disarray with his spare hand, the other clutched around a bottle of whiskey and a trail of girls behind him.

Ash tipped back another shot, some part of her brain counted it as her ninth but the warm buzz which spread over her body already ignored that part as she leant back. A wide grin on her face as she leaned closer to Tig.

"Haven't I already told you I'm not that kind of girl," she whispered, biting down on her lip.

"One night with me and it won't matter," Tig answered cockily making Ash burst into laughter, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she tried to claw back her breath.

"Does that… work with the… other girls?" She managed to get out in-between her laughter, which was apparently contagious because Juice also began to laugh.

"Yeah," he shot back but the playful grin on his face soothed her nerves that she hadn't crossed the line to insulting his ego.

Ash spent the next few hours leaning on the bar. She laughed with Juice and snickered at most of the women. Had a few somewhat decent conversations with a few of the Cara Cara girls and drunk with Happy and Bobby.

So it was safe to say she was quiet intoxicated when Chibs walked over to her.

"You look like you've been havin' a grand time," he said to her, his had brushing over hers. Sending an electric current over her body before she quickly retracted her hand.

"And you've been watching?" she snapped, keeping her voice low.

"Aye, couldn't help it love." He smirked.

And Ash found herself longing for a kiss, longing for them to be alone together and it drove her crazy. She tried to calm her breathing as she glanced towards one of the mirrors which were scattered all over the walls.

She wondered momentarily what Chibs saw when he looked at her, though judging by his expression they both thought different things. All she saw was a girl who still looked as if she used and had alarmingly large eyes.

She shook her head, and muttered an excuse about being too hot before she tore to the door. Not stopping when she slammed into someone, keeping her head down until she reached the doors. She burst through them taking a deep breath of the fresh air, fumbling for her cigarettes her thoughts rushing ahead of her at a thousand miles per hour.

Which is probably why she didn't notice Chibs creep up behind her.

Or it was the alcohol.

"Shouldn't be alone by yourself lass." He said, making her jump but she tried to stay still. Her hands clenched into fists as she fought with herself to _not_ leap into his arms.

"I can take care of myself Chibs," she sighed, leaning back against the wall. She glanced up at him, and she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol altering her perception or if he was honestly concerned.

"I believe you. But for the moment I'm happier knowing you're safe," he said in the kind of tone that left no room for argument and for once Ash didn't snap back. Although – he probably could've said anything, but his accent made her feel wet in places an accent never had before.

"Look Chibs," she trailed off as he gravitated closer towards her, plucking the cigarette from her limp grasp and flicking it onto the pavement. His lips crashing onto hers.

Any ideas Ash had about staying away from Chibs melted away as he felt his hands trace soft circles on her stomach, although their kisses were hot and demanding his touch remained soft. His breath on her lips as they momentarily pulled apart made her feel weak at the knees.

"I felt so jealous watching you with my brothers earlier," he muttered into her ear as Ash traced feather light kisses along his scars.

"Don't be jealous. I like you," she replied quietly. Unsure as to what made her admit something she was already battling to accept. She decided to file it away under 'why-alcohol-is-bad' and just concentrate on the way his lips felt on hers.

"I like the way you think," she murmured as they pulled apart. Each of them breathless as they put their foreheads together. "I like the way you speak, the way you look. But I can't." She tried to put conviction into her words. "I can't do this."

"You keep saying that," he replied, his hand brushing stray blond hairs out of her face. "But here you are again."

"I lose my head around you," Ash admitted hesitantly, leaning into his touch as his hand rested on her cheek. "But you're a Son. I sleep with you I'm not your equal. Or your brothers, I'm just another piece of pussy and that's not my life."

"Lass that's what I like about you." Chibs replied, tilting her head up so she was staring at him. He felt as if he could get lost in her green eyes as his mind wondered back to what it'd be like to fuck her but he tried to remember what he wanted to tell her. "You're not like all the other pussy. I'd never see you like tha'. Nor let any of my brothers."

Ash seemed to ponder what he said for a moment before planting her own soft kiss on his lips before untangling herself from him and stepping away, lighting another smoke.

"We're drunk Chibs," she said, staring up at the stars.

"Aye, don't mean it ain't true love."

Ash racked her mind on the right thing to say or do – she'd never done this before. She was by no means a virgin but relationships? _Feelings_?

Not her thing.

She instead, took a quick step forwards and planted a swift kiss on his cheek before walking towards her bike with the promise to talk to him later.

The ride back to the hotel took longer than it should've but she didn't want to stop riding. It took her mind off Chibs and she found the world held more clarity the faster she rode. Eventually though, she felt her fingers go numb and she was sure her hair was so windswept it was just a giant knot on top of her head.

As she swung the door open, for the second time in her life she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone creeping up behind her.

Although as she felt a fist slam into the back of her head – she certainly realised.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Please review I love to know whatcha think and it gives me fuel and I am so thankful to all those who have reviewed, followed or favourite! **


	11. Broken Bones and Heartfelt Chats

When the loud shrilling noise penetrated Chibs' sleep he was ready to shoot whatever was making that noise. From how stiff his joints felt he was sure after the night of drinking he'd slept in through work and this was Tig's way of waking him. He peeled his eyes open and almost felt blinded by the flashing light from his phone.

"This had better be good," he growled into the phone.

"_Hello. Is this Chibs?" _

It was something about the tone of her voice that made him sit upright, ignoring the wave of dizziness which hit him.

"What do you want?" He asked, wondering if the urgency of his voice made him sound angry. But as realisation dawned on him he realised that this was _his _phone. Not the pre-pay, his actual phone, the number only his brothers had.

"_My name is Nina. I work at the hotel – it's Ash something's happened to her she's hurt. I tried to wake her but she just asked me to call you and not the hospital." _ Nina's voice sounded more panicked as she spoke and Chibs could only imagine how bad Ash must be if she allowed Nina to fuss.

"Be right there," Chibs grunted, throwing himself out of bed and grabbing his Cut. His thoughts running at a thousand miles an hour at what would greet him once he reached the hotel.

As he threw the bike in gear he felt as if he couldn't race to the hotel fast enough. Without even questioning Nina he knew which hotel she was at. There was only one in town which wasn't a porn star hot spot and noticing his disdain that Ash held for them at the party he bet she'd be there.

He tore through the parking lot and saw a Mexican women standing by the edge of the car park and he immediately assumed this was Nina. He stopped his bike in front of her and leaped off. He realised with a jolt as he ran behind her that this was the first time he'd be truly afraid at what he saw. The idea of her dead, or dying and he couldn't change it was something he didn't even want to think about.

He burst through the door, and it didn't even register with him that it was broken off its hinges. He couldn't help but to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting in the middle of the bed. But his heart also plummeted when he saw her sitting in the centre of the bed.

Her left hand was cupped around where he knew the burn scars her neck were. Her right hand was pressed on a gaping wound on her forehead. Her nose was obviously broken, the bruising already appearing under her eyes. The blood still pouring from her nose made it impossible for Chibs to tell if there were any cuts or bruises underneath it but he thought he could see a split lip. As his eyes travelled up and down her body it didn't get better and it didn't stop the rage from piling inside of him. She was covered in cuts and bruises of various sizes and each one made Chibs want to hit something.

"I don't know why she called you," Ash said thickly. Her broken nose making it difficult for her to talk. "I'm fine."

"You ain't fine lass. Let's get you to th' hospital," he said bluntly and hoped that she'd agree.

"Fuck off," she growled and leapt out of his grasp as he came closer to the bed which made him wince. The flicker of pain which passed her face almost hurt him. He bit his tongue at the smart remark he knew was coming and sighed.

"You found one of your brothers like this would you take them to the hospital?" Ash asked, softening when she saw his expression.

Chibs struggled internally at this. Would he force his brothers to go to the hospital?

No.

Did he want her to go to the hospital?

Fucking yes.

"Fine," he said gruffly. Not wanting to look at her in the eye as he said it. He didn't like seeing her in pain, covered in blood and grime he should be protecting her from it.

Instead he let out a resigned sigh, turning to talk to Nina about borrowing her car. Not wanting to put Ash on the back of the bike, too afraid of what would happen if she fell off. As he spoke and rolled a joint he was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

He expected her to be raving, furious that someone had hurt her. Instead however she sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes glassy as her hand refused to move from the naked wound on her neck.

After Nina passed him her keys to the car and promised to watch his bike until someone came to get it, he lit the joint and went to pass it to Ash as she limped out of the door with him behind her.

"No. Don't touch drugs, any of it. Not anymore," she muttered so quietly and Chibs didn't think she meant to say it out loud. As he turned the key to start the engine, he chanced a glance at her and saw the same expression on her face – just glazed.

"Not anymore lass? What do you mean?" He asked her, trying to keep his tone gentle but the curiosity was threatening to overwhelm him.

"I uh," she began and Chibs could feel the hesitation rolling off her in waves. But he wasn't sure if it was the blow to the head or if she'd just given up. It would explain the gazed look in her eyes but Chibs waited for her to finish her story before he began to press on who did this to her. "Well did I ever tell you how I even got into the club to begin with?" She didn't wait for an answer before she continued regardless.

"I was sixteen and got in a band with some of the members y'know. It was great, hung out with them, we did a lot together. They soon realised that I had a skill for picking locks. You but something locked in front of me and chances are I can unlock it," she smiled before carrying on. "Started off like that. Then I was the girl they shoved into situations because hey – who expects an eighteen year old girl to blow your head off and I just ended up being one of them. Which is when the drugs started. For four years straight but it just started out as fun y'know. Crack at parties but then it ended up being crack the next morning too for a pick me up. Then just every day for so long, until I stopped and then everything went shit. Been off all drugs for two – three years now."

She glanced at Chibs and grinned and he saw a spark of the mischievous girl he adored before she closed herself away again. They drove in silence for a few more minutes before she spoke up, her voice hoarse.

"I miss my mom," she muttered and tears began to slide out of her eyes and for once Chibs didn't feel uneasy at the sight of tears. Instead he wanted to pull over and put his arms around her but instead he continued to drive. Keeping his eyes glued on the road, trying to keep his voice steady.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was six. Me, my mom and Lilly. Driving to pick up my sister Rose. That was always the worst thing my mom always said about having triplets, she never had no time to herself but she loved us. And we lived way out anyway in Georgia. My mom was a florist and we had a load of land, just for her garden. And we driving, talking, _laughing_. And the next thing I know the cars crashed. My sister Lilly was impaled through her chest by a branch and my mom was half out the windshield, still alive though. For a while, two hours they told me. But it took them six hours to find us. I stuck in my seat with a broken leg behind my dead mom and sister for four hours. Rose never forgave me mind, always blamed me."

Chibs put his hand on top of her leg, making sure she didn't flinch at the pain before leaving it there. The only way of comforting which he knew wouldn't push her away.

She chuckled weakly and used her spare hand to push away the tears as she glanced up at him.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry lass. I'm sorry that happened to you," he said and the only answer he received was a shrug which was all he was expecting if he was honest with himself. "You want to tell me who did this to you lass?"

"Doesn't matter Chibs, either way I'm gone."

Her answer shocked Chibs, he didn't think she'd do this. Not leave. He knew Charming wasn't special, or alluring but they had something – not even that she had the club. Minus Clay, but he shook his head. He wouldn't let her leave.

"Why do you think I told you all my over emotional shit. Aside the fact I feel like shit," she grumbled. "If you're gagging to know," she laughed at him and he wondered if that was all she did. Brushing away the pain, plastering on a smile. "My old crew. Want me dead, kept asking if I was running with you, don't worry I didn't talk."

"Never thought you did love," Chibs pulled into the Teller-Morrow garage and looked at her and once again had to work at the rage building in his chest at how hurt she was.

She opened the car door and winced as she flung her legs out of the seat and much to Chibs' surprise, took his outstretched hand.

"We'll protect you love," he whispered in her ear.

**What do you think? **

**Bit of back story, boring I know but it sets the scene.**

**Please please review for me? ;D**


End file.
